Together Forever (My first Pokémon story)
by MDfanfiction27
Summary: A story about a trainer and his Joltick. This was meant for a class assignment, and I thought why not share it with the world? Anyways, let me know if I should continue this or not. Review? No bad/mean reviews please.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is just a little something I made for an essay I had to write for school. Hope you like it! Enjoy! Review? No bad/mean reviews please.**

He ran as the rain began to fall, holding his weak Joltick close to his chest as he raced through the forest. Both were tired and hungry, but only one was poisened. On their way to town Mason and Joltick encountered a wild Venipede. The Venipede had attacked Joltick with a poision sting, now Joltick looked as if he wasn't going to make it.

"Please hold on Joltick! Just a little longer." Mason pleaded, looking down at the pokémon with saddened eyes. The Joltick just looked up at it's trainer, unable to make a sound even a little sqeak.

A bolt of lightening raced to the ground in front of the two, causing Mason to jump back with fright. After a few moments Mason then continued down the road at full speed, not straying away from the path. Joltick jumped a little as he heard thunder crash through the air again.

"Don't worry Joltick, we'll get there." Maosn said determinedly as he turned the corner of the path. "Just hang on!"

**. . .**

Morning. Still no word on his Joltick. Mason sat in a chair in the pokémon center, upset and concerned.

"I should have been faster!" Mason muttered under his breath over and over. After another hour of waiting Nurse Joy came out of the back room, holding the sleeping Joltick in her arms. "Is he okay?!" Mason cried, tears forming in his eyes. Nurse Joy nodded with a small smile.

"Your Joltick will be just fine." Nurse Joy said as she handed Joltick over to Mason slowly. "Next time just be more careful."

"I will, and thank you very much!" Mason said, smiling down at the sleeping pokémon. Joltick opened his eyes, looking up at his trainer before smiling back at him. "Don't worry, I'll never let anything like that happen again. We're going to be together forever!"

**Well, that was it! Hope you guys liked it, please let me know if you want me to continue this or not. Anyways, take care everyone! PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, I decided to make another chapter of this story. Hope you guys like it!**

It had been a week since Joltik had been poisoned, and Mason had decided to take a week off of his journey to become a pokémon master, and to just go home and relax, just until Joltik felt better. But it seems that he had come home at the wrong time.

Joltik slept peacfully in the corner of Mason's room, content and at peace. Mason smilied over at the yellow spider, glad that it was feeling better, and getting stronger. Mason then turned back to his laptop, he was writing a little story he had thought about on his way home. It was about a killer that was stalking this group of friends. It was just getting to a very suspensful part when a loud crash of thunder ripped through the sky, making Mason jump out of his bed, and landing face first onto the floor.

"Ow." He muttered as he got up, not wanting to wake up Joltik. But, it was too late, of course. With the loud crash noise Joltik had been awoken from his slumber, tears now in it's eyes as it felt the emotion of fear. A lightening bolt struck the power generator outside, killing the power to the house. Mason could hear his little Joltik squeak with fear. "Joltik Come here boy, come on!" Mason said as he began to slowly crawl to where he last saw his Joltik. Mason could hear the little steps of the electric type pokémon grow louder and louder as he crawled closer and closer to the corner. Mason then stopped for a moment when he reached where he thought was the middle of his room floor. "Joltik. Come here boy, come on. Don't be afraid, it's just me." Mason said a little louder than he wanted to. But it worked. A few moments later he felt four legs crawling up his back and onto his shoulder.

"Joltik." The pokémon said happily as it lite up a little with electircity. Mason smilied at his Joltik. Once more a bolt of lightening flashed across the sky, making both Joltik and Mason jump into the air with fright. Mason then took a deep breath before taking Joltik off his shoulder and putting him in his hands.

"It's alright Joltik, I've got you. You're safe here, with me. The storm can't hurt you in here." Mason said, trying to calm down the frightened creature. "It's alright. I'm here, now and forever." Joltik looked up at Mason with happy eyes before he began to glow. "J-Joltik?! A-Are you evolving?!" Mason said as the pokémon began to change form. After a few moments the evolution was over and Mason was holding a newly evolved Galvantula. "Joltik! You evolved into a Galvantula! This is SO awesome!" Mason said loudly as he hugged his newly evolved pokémon. Mason then got up, lifting up Galvantula as he walked back over to his bed, or at least where he thought it was. He then slowly placed Galvantula on the bed, just in case it wasn't the bed he was laying the pokémon on, then got in under the covers, placing his laptop close by on the floor. "Good night Galvantula." Mason said as he held the electric spider in his arms before they both fell asleep.

**I know what your thinking. These chapters are too darn short! Well yeah, because this is a very short story. Anyways there's one more chapter to go, the ending. And I think you guys will kind of like it. Anyways, take care everyone! PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The final chapter is here! Enjoy! **

As years past Mason and Galvantula had grown old together. Mason now had two lovely grandchildren, a boy and a girl. Jason and Madison, Jason was nine and Madison was eight, they loved to play with Galvantula, and Galvantula loved playing with them. They entertained each other for hours on end as Mason watched from a nearby resting place, sadly unable to play along with them.

Mason's time was almost up. He lay in bed as Galvantula and the childern walked into the room. Galvantula gave his master a sadden look, knowing that his time in the world was almost up. Jason and Madison both looked at their grandfather with pleading faces, both saying 'don't go'.

"Are . . . your parents downstairs?" Mason asked his grandchildren. Both nodded. "Good. After this go downstairs with them okay?" Both kids nodded. Silence hung in the air before someone spoke.

"I don't want you to go poppy!" Madison said as tears began to build up in her eyes.

"Don't worry Madi, I'll be in a better place. And I'll be watching over you while I'm there." Mason said with a soft smile. A tear then slid down the girl's cheek as she thought about her grandfather up in heaven. "Now, the both of you have to promise me that you will be good while I'm gone." Mason said. Both nodded. "Good. I love you two, very, very much." Mason said, giving his grandchildren a hug.

"We love you too poppy." Jason and Madison both said at the same time before they left the room, going downstairs. Galvantula crawled up onto the side of the bed next to his master.

"Well . . . we had a good run Galvantula. See you . . . on the . . . other side." Mason said before closing his eyes, for the last time. A tear left Galvantula's eye and landed on Mason's cheek before slidding down the side of his face. Galvantula then crawled onto Mason's chest before laying down, falling asleep and never waking up.

**Done. I wrote the beginning, the middle and the end of their relantionship. In my opinion this was nice, something different to get the ideas flowing again. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed, take care everyone! PEACE!**


End file.
